We Just Wanna Be Whole
by AnnikaMalfoy
Summary: Hermione has betrayed her friends but why? And what does Harry's son have to do with it? Find out inside.
1. The Betryal

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

Draco Malfoy was a man who always got what he wanted. He hoped it would once again hold true as he watched the young witch in front of him having a silent argument with herself. He decided to push a little harder.

"You know what you could have if you tell me, don't you?" he said. "Not only could you live. But you could live as a Malfoy and no one would ever question your blood again. You could have everything you ever wanted with me but you have to prove your loyalty."

"I can't." she shook her head as tears slid down her cheeks. "They're my best friends and my second family. I won't, do it."

Draco wiped away the tears causing the girl to shiver. He new she would break soon. He just needed to work his charm a little harder.

"But Hermione, isn't there something more important at stake, right now?" he said and laid his hand on her stomach.

"No, please don't hurt the baby." she cried.

She pulled away from him and wrapped her own arms around her stomach.

"I won't have to if you just tell me what I want to know."

He reached out to grab her arm but she pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled. "Please, just leave me alone! I beg you!"

"I can't do that. I need you to answer my question. And you should know better than to think I take no for an answer."

He stepped closer to her and she stepped back. She was searching the room for a way out. He could tell by the way she was frantically flipping her head about.

He continued stepping closer to her until she was in a corner with nowhere left to go.

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." he whispered brushing his lips against her ear.

She let out a small whimper which made him smirk. He knew if he did it just right, she would crack.

"Please." she cried. "Just stop!"

"All you have to do is tell me where they are. Then we can have our happily ever after. I promise. If you tell me, I will not let the Dark Lord hurt you or the baby." he whispered. "And we can be together. That's what you want isn't?"

She stood there, shaking like a leaf. He knew she was trying to think of some way out and guessed what she was probably thinking so he added,

"But if you lie, not even I'll be able to help you."

She took a deep breath and he knew he had won.

"Harry decided the safest place for all of them was Godric's Hollow because he knew Voldemort would think it was stupid for him to hide the same place his parents did."

"Perfect." he smirked and grabbed her arm, pulling her close. "Good pet."

He then pushed her away and she collapsed to the floor. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Blaise, get a group of men together. And inform the Dark Lord, we're going to Goric's Hollow." he told his best friend.

"She broke then." Blaise replied.

"She just needed the right kind of persuasion." Draco stated.

"We'll meet you outside." Blaise stated.

He smirked as he watched Blaise disappear down the hallway. His plan to turn the mudblood away from her friends had worked, maybe not in the he had expected, but it worked all the same. He turned back into the room.

Hermione was sobbing. He walked over and pulled her to her feet.

"You did the right thing. Everything's gonna be alright." he said to her. "You're coming with us, though. I want to see the looks on their faces when the find out you're to blame. But mostly, I wanna see Weasel's face when he finds out our little secret."

He pulled her gently from the room and down the corridor.


	2. The Fallout

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

RON'S P.O.V.

Ron Weasley nervously paced the living room of Godric's Hollow. Harry had decided to buy the land, as well as the remainder of the house, with the money Sirius had left him. It was meant to be a surprise for Ginny after they graduated and he proposed. Fate howerever; had different plans.

It was a month ago that Ginny informed the family that she was carrying Harry's child. It was a surprise no one, not even Harry took very well. They were all worried about the threat of Voldemort, as well as thinking the two were too young.

It was decided that it would be best for Ginny to go into hiding, so Voldemort could not use the pregnancy as leverage against Harry. Harry then decided it was best to put Ron, his mum, his dad, Fred, George, and Percy into hiding as well, just to make sure Voldemort couldn't use them against Ginny. Harry also decided it would be best to hide in Godric's Hollow. He thought that Voldemort would think that they wouldn't be stupid enough to use the same place twice. Ron didn't think it made much sense but he went along with it. The Fidelius charm was placed on them and Hermione was made Secret-Keeper. All the Weasleys knew they could trust her and Ron knew Harry couldn't ask for a better person to protect Ginny.

The plan had worked fantastically, that is, until two hours ago when Dumbledore showed up and told them Hermione had gone missing. Ron felt his heart sink to his stomach when he heard. How could he have been stupid enough to put her in that kind of danger? This was all his fault.

That was all that was running through his head as he paced back and forth, waiting for news from the Order members Dumbledore sent out to find her.

"She'll be okay, Ron." Harry told him. "She's our 'Mione. She's smart, brave and strong. I bet she's thinking of a way to outsmart them right now."

"Or she spilling her guts to save her own skin." Percy added in his usual pompous manner.

This struck a nerve and Ron found himself resisting the urge to strangle Percy.

"How dare you say that!" he yelled. "Hermione would never rat us out! She is one hundred percent loyal! And she loves us all too much to betray us!"

"I'm just saying what we're all thinking." Percy replied. "You can't deny, she's been acting oddly lately."

She's just..."

But Ron never got to finish as the entire left side of the living room was blown apart and he was knocked to the ground. When the debris settled Ron sat up.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked.

He heard a positive response from everyone and looked for the source of the blast. Standing where the wall used to be, were about twenty Death Eaters, in there hoods and masks, being lead by Draco Malfoy (no hood or mask) who was holding a very hysterical Hermione.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked getting up.

"She is now but she won't be if you come any closer." Draco said pointing his wand at Hermione's chest.

"Baby, what happened?" Ron asked focusing on her.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!" she stuttered, "I didn't have a choice."

"It's alright." Harry said, "We understand."

"I'm sure they won't be so understanding when they find out why." Draco said with a smirk. "Why don't you tell them, love?"

The way he was talking to her made Ron want to strangle him but he couldn't risk getting closer.

"What's he talking about, sweetheart?" he asked instead.

"I-I-I-I-I'm p-p-p-pregnant w-w-with h-h-his b-b-baby!" she stuttered some more.

"What?!"

Ron jumped immeditately from sympathy to rage.

"Apparently, I did something for her that you couldn't Weasel." Draco smirked.

"No Ron, it wasn't like that." she yelled, trying to get away from Draco.

"Really then, what was it like, huh?" Ron yelled. "I'm only good enough when you need someone to nag or listen to you whine. Is that what it's like?"

"No, please listen." Hermione was practically begging.

"Why should I listen to a worhtless, lying, mudblood whore?!" he yelled.

He saw the look in her eyes and knew he had just killed her with his words. He didn't care though. She had thrown a knife at his heart so he found it only right to return the favor.

"Is it true?" Ginny asked in utter disbelief.

"It's very true." Draco replied. "I've been nailing her for about two months now. Isn't that right, babe?"

Hermione nodded as more tears came.

Ron didn't know whether it was jealousy, rage, or sadness that made him do it, but he raised his wand and uttered the one spell he promised himself he wouldn't during the war. Draco used the same spell at the exact same time.

Unfortunately, due to his heightened state of emotion, Ron miss aimed and killed the Death Eater to the left of Draco. Draco's aim however; was dead on. The last things Ron heard before the green light engulfed him were spells flying and Hermione screaming his name.

HARRY'S P.O.V.

Harry watched as Ron fell to the ground and was filled with a sudden rage. He sent spells flying towards the Death Eaters, not really aiming, just wanting to hurt them as much as possible. He fought his way towards Ginny, who was doing battle with to. He muttered a shield charm for them both and dragged her to the fireplace.

"What are you doing?" she asked. She was fighting his grasp. "I need to stay and help my family!"

"I can't let you die. You and this baby are my only family!" Harry said. "I can't lose you! Now, go to Hogwarts, tell Dumbledore what happened, and send the Order back here. You are to stay at Hogwarts!"

"But I can't..." Ginny was crying.

"Please!" Harry pleaded.

Ginny grabbed a hand full of floo powder, through it in the fire, stepped in and yelled, "Hogwarts!" before disappearing. Harry prayed the Order woul make it in time as he turned back to the battle. They were out numbered but putting up a good fight. Then Harry suddenly noticed, he was standing alone surrounded by Malfoy and ten other Death Eaters.

"Face it, Potter!" Malfoy sneered. "It's over. If you come quietly, I'm sure the Dark Lord will make your death painless."

"I'll never give up!" Harry yelled and began firing more spells.

"Have it your way, then?" Draco smirked. "Crucio!"

Harry felt the pain in hit him hard. It hit every nerve in his body and he could hear himself sreaming. The pain was unbelievable. He just wanted it to end. He thought the pain was doing things to his head because he swore he heard Hermione begging for Malfoy to stop. Then his world faded to black.

NARRATOR

Ginny went straight to Dumbledore and told him everything. Dumbledore immediately collected the Order but when they arrived all they found were the bodies of six Weasley and Harry Potter.

One week later, they had a funeral for the seven of them, given by Dumbledore. Ginny considered aborting the baby, knowing she couldn't do it by herself. Then she thought about why Harry had died and knew it would be an insult to his memory. She decided to go through with the pregnancy with the support of Charlie, and Bill and Fluer. She ended up moving in with Bill and Fluer who helped get everything she needed and make a life for herself, on her own.

Two weeks after the tragedy, the was an article in the Daily Prophet. Lucius Malfoy had anounced his son's engagment to the muggleborn, Hermione Granger. He also anounced his excitement of being a grandfather in eight months.


	3. The Whole Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

A/n: I know this one might have been a bit confusing for you guys. I promise all will be explained in this chapter. Also, from now the story will be from James's P.O.V. Who's James? I guess you'll just have to keep reading.

NARRATOR

Twelve years later...

With Harry dead Voldemort was able to almost completely take over the wizarding world. There were few safe places to hide, one of them was Hogwarts. Dumbledore had added another floor to the castle for those families who had no where else to hide. Ginny, Fluer and Bill, and Charlie moved in with their children. As did Pavati Patil and Lavendar Brown. Dumbledore and the remaining Order continued to work tirelessly for a way to stop Voldemort.

Annika and Angel Malfoy and James Weasley were all three second year Gryffindors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although, they went to the same school and shared the same common room, they had never uttered two words to each other. Which was a shame considering how close their mothers and his father once were. Why had things turned out this way? You ask.

Tweleve years ago, Annika's and Angel's mother did something unforgivenable that cost the lives of James's and his mother's family. James spent his life hating the two Malfoy princesses because of their mother's actions, unaware of the reason behind those actions. Which is were our story picks up.

JAMES'S P.O.V.

James sat between his two best friends, Yuri Patil-Brown (Lavendar and Parvati married and adopted her), and Gabby Weasley (Bill and Fluer's daughter), at the Gryffindor table, eating breakfast. He was barely listening to what they were saying as he watched the owls flood in with the morning post. He noticed a big beautiful tawny one land in front of Annika Malfoy.

"Gee, I wonder what daddy and mommy sent the spoiled brats this time." He said watching Annika open and read the letter.

What happened when he finished made him regret his words. Annika burst into tears and ran out of the Great Hall with Angel running after her. Curious at what her parents could've done to make her cry, he got up and followed them out.

He thought he had lost them until he heard sniffling in an empty classroom to his left.

"What did the letter say?" He heard Angel's voice through the door.

"H-h-he found the dollhouse." Annika answered her voice cracking. "And destroyed it."

"What?" Angel disbelieving voice floated out. "Did he do anything to mum?"

"He beat her up pretty good." Annika responded.

James didn't understand what was going on. Why would their father want to hurt their mother? And why did the destruction of a dollhouse cause her to be so upset? Surely, their mother would just buy them a new one.

In his haste to get closer and hear more, James pushed the partially opened door, open a little further and it creaked. He saw Angel whip her head around and he stepped into the room.

"Excuse us, Weasley. But we were having a private conversation." she said snobbishly.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted to know what was wrong." James replied.

"Like you really care." Angel snapped. "You were just looking for another reason to hate us!"

"Well, why shouldn't I?" James replied. "After your mother got my family killed!"

"She lost family that night too, you know?" Angel stood and James prepared himself for a blow.

"And that was her own fault!" he yelled back.

"That's not true!" Annika yelled from the corner.

"No, Anni. We don't have to explain anything to him." Angel told her.

"But he has just as much right to the information as we do, doesn't he?" Annika reasoned. "It affected him, too."

"He never cared to know before."

"Because no one ever gave him a reason to think that she didn't do it willingly. Angel, please, can we talk to him?"

"Fine, but I'm not going to like him."

"Alright. James have a seat."

James sat down on the floor and looked at them. He wanted to hear what they had to say because frankly, he was confused.

"As you know our parents are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. What you may not know is, our mom did not have us willingly." Annika explained.

"What are you saying?" James asked but he was pretty sure he already had it figured out.

"About three months before we were concieved, Voldemort gave our father a mission to get our mom to distance herself from Harry, Ron, and the rest of her friends." Angel continued reluctantly. "He was told to do it however he thought it would be most effective and he chose rape. That way he could place enough fear inside her so he could do it again whenever he wanted. He knew also that she would never tell Harry or Ron because they would over react and get themselves in trouble."

"Then three months later, we come in the picture which is about the same time your mom announced her pregnancy." Annika took over again. "Our mom was, of course, chosen to keep your family safe. That's when she had to decide between them or us. Our father threatened to hand her to Voldemort, who would've killed us and her."

"She didn't do any of it because she wanted to. He made her do all of it. He even made her marry him. About a month after we were born, he started abusing her for stupid things. Like not making the bed perfectly or not setting the table they way he wanted her to." Angel jumped back in because Annika was getting emotional. "When we were six or seven, he began doing the same to us. Our mom would try to stop him but he would just hit her. Then we would try to stop him from hurting her and he would hurt us. And they cycle just went around like that."

"But I don't understand. Why doesn't she just divorce him and take you two away?" James asked.

"Oh yeah because it's not dangerous for a muggleborn with two half-blood daughters is really gonna be safe without a pureblood protecting her." Angel said sarcastically.

Annika sighed and said,

"The fact is we're safer with him. I know it sounds crazy but as long as she's married to him, Voldemort won't harm us."

James could comprehend that and he cmprhended the reason behind what happened twelve years ago. He knew his mother would've done the same thing if she was in the same position. He suddenly felt a huge wave of pity for the two girls in front of him.

"Please, don't look at us like that?" Annika said and he saw the sadness in her eyes. "We really don't need people to pity us."

"What we need, is impossoble to get because of our last name." Angel said.

"Look, I am sorry." James said. "And I want to try and put all that behind us. I know there's no words that could express..."

"Stop with the speech." Angel said. "It won't be easy but we could both us a friend. Even if you are twelve years late."

"Just, please don't mention this to anyone. I can't take any more rumors." Annika asked.

"Of course, but I wouls like to introduce you to Gabby and Yuri." James replied.

"Maybe, just Yuri for now. I'm not sure if we're ready to meet any more Weasleys, head on yet." Angel said.

"Alright, one step at a time." James said.

"Group hug?" Annika held out her arms and put on a puppy dog look. They other two hugged her.

"By the way, what's with the dollhouse?" James asked.

"Our mom, secretly, hand painted it for us when we were five." Annika answered.

"She gave it to us for Christmas that year and we've been hiding it since." Angel added. "According to her letter, our father found it and destroyed it. She tried to stop him but he beat her."

James shook his head. He needed to find a way to get them out of there and he would, even if he had to die trying.

A/N: I know they sound pretty mature for twelve year olds but Voldemort's in control which means the children have to mature quickly. I hope this covered everything that was confusing in the previous chapters. If you're still confused, review and I'll message you to try and explain it better.


	4. The Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

NARRATOR

James slowly began to introduce the girls to his friends and family. It took a while but they all eventually accepted them and their story.

Five years later, James, the twins, Yuri, and Bill's two kids, Gabby and Bill Jr. had formed a resistance against Voldemort and began searching for a way to undo what Hermione had done and make the world better. Their plans took a turn for the better when they met Melinda Miller, an active witch who had a spell that could take someone back in time.

Our story picks up in the final meeting before they follow through with the plan.

JAMES'S P.O.V.

James sat in the small dusty room of the Shrieking Shack taking in everyone who was staring at him. His cousins, Gabby and Bill, were sitting next to eachother to his left. His best friends, Yuri and Angel were holding hands sitting next to Bill. Melinda was on the bed and the love of his life, Annika was on his right, with her arms around his waist, holding on for dear life.

"So, as you all know, tomorrow I will go back and try to change all this. And make the world a better place. There are some things I need to say before it happens thoguh. If I succeed, much will change. Some of us may get our families back, some of us may lose our families, some of us may get bigger families but some of us may lose our existance completely." He stated and gave Annika and Angel meaningful looks. "And since we've always been a team and never done anything if a singel one of us thought it was a bad idea or didn't want to do it. Which is why, I want to put this to a vote before I go. If someone doesn't want to risk the changes, speak now and we will find another way. So who wants me to go through with the plan."

He looked around as everyone in the room raised their hands.

"All right. Then while I'm gone, I want all of you to keep the faith. Keep protecting your families and each other. But mostly don't give up." James said. "Now go so your parents don't get worried. Melinda, I'll meet you at Hogsmeade station at midnight, tomorrow."

Melinda nodded and left heading down the stares to the hidden door in the Whomping Willow with Gabby and Bill behind her.

"Hey Gabby, tell mom I'll be late. I wanna make sure Anni and Angel get back without getting caught." James stated.

"Okay." Gabby replied. "Just be careful."

"I will."

He stood there staring and Angel and Yuri having a tearfilled goodbye. He had even forgotten Anni was still standing next to him.

"Are you alright?" Annika asked him.

"Not really. I mean, I know how important this is but what about you two?" James replied.

"We've had this conversation sweetheart. I don't want to lose you as much as you don't want to lose me. But you deserve two parents and a family complete with grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins. And my mom deserves to be with someone she loves who loves her back." Annika stated tears filling her eyes.

"But don't we deserve each other?" James said angrily.

"James, you and I were meant to be together. When you come back, we'll find each other again. I may not have the same parents or look the same or be the same or even have the same name. But it'll still be the same spirit. I swear to you, just because I won't be Hermione and Draco's daughter doesn't mean I won't exsist or that I won't find you."

"But how can we be sure." James said.

"Let me guess, you were hoping someone would change their minds so you didn't have to go." Annika said with a knowing smile.

"Kinda." James said. "I know how important it is and I'll do it but I don't know what I'm gonna do if I don't have you."

"It'll be fine I promise." she said and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He pulled away from her slightly, lifted her chin, and brought his lips crashing down on hers. After or minute or two, the kiss broke and she laid her head on his chest and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Anni, honey, I'm sorry but father's going to be back from her meeting with the Dark Lord soon. If we don't want to get ourselves or mum into trouble, we should get back." Angel voice startled them both.

She and Yuri were standing behind Annika holding hands. James pulled away and looked at his watch.

"She's right. You guys need to get back." he stated. "You coming with us Yuri?"

"No, my mums are probably getting worried." Yuri replied. "I love you, Angel."

Angel and Yuri embraced then Yuri walked out the door. Angel, Annika, and James apparated to the forest just beyond the grounds of Malfoy Manor.

"I think we beat him." Angel commented.

"You better get in there before he does." James said. "I love you, Annika."

"I love you, too!"

They embraced for what could've been the last time. James watched as the twins walked toward the house and prayed they really had made it on time. When they reached the house and went inside, he apparated back to the Shrieking Shack and walked home.

11:55 P.M. the next night...

James stood on the platform of Hogsmeade station under his father's old invisiblity cloak, waiting for Melinda to come. When she finally appeared, James pulled off the cloak.

"Did you bring it." he asked.

"Yes." Melinda replied and pulled out a piece of chalk.

"What's that for?" James asked.

"It's needed for the spell." She replied and began to draw something on the wall.

"What is it?" James asked once she had finished.

"It's a triquatra. It's a powerful magical symbol." Melinda replied. "What's gonna happen is you're gonna read the spell and step through this point on the wall. Once through, just do what you went back to do. I just hope it's gonna work."

"No time like the present to try, right?" James said.

Melinda handed him a piece of paper with a spell written on it. He read through it in his head once then focused on the spot on the wall and said it out loud,

"Hear these words. Here the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind. Send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in space and time."

The triquatra on the wall glowed and revealed a portal.

"Thank you for everything, Melinda." He said. "I hope we meet again."

"Me too." Melinda replied.

With that said he stepped through the portal.

A/N: For those of you who don't recognize it yet. The plot idea came from season six of Charmed, as did the spell used to take James back. And I promise after the next chapter there will be no more crazy time jumps for awhile.


	5. The Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

JAMES'S P.O.V.

James stepped out of the portal into what was unmistakingly Dumbledore's office, seventeen years earlier. He looked around noticing the table of silver instruments, the sorting hat on the shelf next to Gryffindor's sword, and, of course, Fawkes on his perch.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley," a voice came from behind him and startled him.

He spun around and came face to face with a seventeen year younger, Professor Albus Dumbledore, himself.

"Professor, how do you know who I am?" James asked unable to fathom how the man could possibly know his. After all, they had yet to meet. Or rather Dumbledore hadn't yet met him.

"I know a lot of things Mr. Weasley. I know that I should be calling you Mr. Potter. And if you succeed in doing what you came back to do then that will be the case." Dumbledore answered.

"But..But..." James started. "I'm so confused."

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is I know why you're here and I can help you succeed." Dumbledore responded. "You will, of course, need a cover story. You are James..."

James could tell he was trying to think of a good last name.

"Miller." James stated, using the first one that came to mind.

"Very well, Mr. Miller. You will be starting today as a Gryffindor seventh year under special circumstances. I will leave you to determine what those special circumstances are and who you let in on them."

James simply nodded.

"Since today is Saturday, I will instruct the head girl to give you a tour of the castle and help you catch up a bit. I have also arranged for you to have your own private bedroom and have stocked you up on things that would be used in this time."

"You've already arranged this?" James questioned.

"I've been expecting you." Dumbledore answered cheerfully.

"I have a headache."

He was so confused about everything but knew not to ask too many question. His mother had always taught him that Dumbledore knew things others didn't and if he didn't want you to know how, he would answer you with riddles. There was one question however; that he did need to ask.

"What exactly is the date?"

"May 22, 1998." Dumbledore answered.

Fuck! James screamed in his head. He was a month to late. How could that have happened? The whole plan was screwed now.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, is that a problem?"

"I'm a month too late. We're screwed. It's gonna happen the same way and I can't change it." James ranted.

"Mr. Miller, calm down. I assure you, you aren't too late. Maybe, you weren't supposed to cahnge what you planned on changing. Maybe, there's something smaller that you over looked." Dumbledore stated calmly.

"I don't understand?" James said, more confused than ever.

"Well, why don't we go to lunch, I'll introduce you to the school and head girl, then you can take things from there. Get to know what's going on and then you'll figure out what you were really supposed to change."

Not feeling like aruguing, James followed Dumbledore out of the office and to the Great Hall. They walked through the hall to the staff table where Dumbledore addressed the students.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an announcement." The room become completely quiet. "We have a new student, who will be joining your classes on Monday. He is here under special circumstances and will reveal the circumstances when he feels ready. I'd like to introduce James Miller." There was scattered applause through the hall. "He will be joining Gryffindor house. Which is a plus because I will ask the Head Girl to help him out and make sure he catches up well. Miss Granger, would you please step up here for a moment?"

James watched as a girl with busy brown hair rose from her seat. She looked exactly like the pictures his mother used to show him except her eyes, they were completely dead now. When she reached the head table, Dumbledore spoke again,

"Mr. Miller, this is Hermione Granger, the head girl."

She smiled at him but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Looking at her, in that moment, he only just began to discover how late he really was. Suddenly, some one was nidging him in the back. He turned around to find Dumbledore trying to get him to move.

He then realized, Hermione was heading back to her seat so he followed. When they were both in their places, Hermione looked at him.

"Introductions." she said. "This is the love of my life, Ronald Weasley."

At this she snuggled a little closer to the red head next to her. James noticed even more sadness cloud her beautiful brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Ron said holding out his hand.

For the first time in his life, James shook his hand with one of his Uncles and godfather. Or at least that's what his mother said he would've been had things happened differently.

"And that beautiful young lady across from you is Ginny Weasley. My best female friend and Ron's sister." Hermione cut into his thoughts once again.

James was first to reach out his hand this time. His mother hadn't changed at all in seventeen years, except her eyes. They were now full of such life and happiness, James never thought possible. He only saw the sadness of loss when he looked at her, in his time. It was nice to see her happy.

"Finally," Hermione said. "The young man next to her is her boyfriend and my other best friend, Harry Potter."

James looked at the man sitting next to his mother and it to all his self restraint not to embrace him. He had never seen his father in the flesh, only in pictures from his mom's albums. Not wanting to cause suspicions already, he acted just like every other nutter when they met Harry Potter.

"The Harry Potter." he said shaking Harry's hand vigorously. "It's such an honor."

Then sat back down and started eating lunch.

"So I was thinking after lunch, we could tour the school and then get some studying in before dinner." Hermione stated.

"Come on, baby." Ron said. "It's Saturday. Let him have some fun before he has to start classes."

"Yeah, 'Mione." Harry put in. "We could play Quidditch or something."

Suddenly, Hermione went from sounding carefree and slightly business like to panicky and jumpy.

"You know what, you guys go ahead. I want to get a jump on that potions essay, anyway." she said as she rose and darted from the hall.

James swore he saw a tear fall down her face. He had a pretty good idea what had just happened and looking over to see a certain smirking blonde exiting behind her, he knew he was right. The question was what to do. Surely, the other three noticed the odd exit and mood change but they didn't give much of a reaction.

"Does she do that often?" he asked.

"Lately." Ron replied like it was nothing.

"See, James, Hermione has always been weird like that." Ginny explained. "She has to rush off the minute she remembers homework or studying."

"She'll be done in a few hours." Harry inputted. "Hey, do you play quidditch?"

Unable to think of a reason the should go check on her without giving himself away, he nodded.

"Then come one. Let's go." Harry said and the four went up to Gryffindor to collect their brooms.

"What position?" Harry asked as they walked to the pitch.

"Seeker, just like my dad." James answered before he could stop himself.

"Me too." Harry said, obviously oblivious to James's slip up. "Ron's keeper and Ginny's a chaser."

James already knew this, of course, but nodded all the same. His mind was still on Hermione, going through hell, somewhere in the castle. Needless, to say it was probably the worse game of quidditch he had ever played because his thoughts weren't entirely on the game. Who knew what that monster was doing to her.

"Are you sure, you're a quidditch player?" Harry asked when they touched back down after two hours of playing.

"I'm sorry. My mind just isn't with me today." he answered not exactly lying. "Family issues."

"I see." Harry said. "You don't have to say anymore."

"Let's go get cleaned up for dinner." Ginny said over the awkward moment.

"I like that idea. Maybe, Hermione will be done studying." Ron stated.

"What, looking for a quick snog before dinner." Harry teased.

"No." Ron said a little agitated. "But you know if she didn't have someone to remind her to eat, she would study right through her meals."

James watched as the others laughed and then it clicked. They didn't know what was happening to her so they couldn't help her. Maybe, he wasn't supposed to keep it from happening to her but to get her to open up to them. That way they would know what was going on before it was too late. Now all he had to figure out was how to convince her to talk to them without revealing what he knew.

When they made it make to the common room, Hermione was asleep on the couch. James noticed her hair was disheveled and she had a split lip. Obviously, the other noticed too because they went to her side and shook her awake.

" 'Mione, what happened?" Ron asked concern dripping from his voice.

_Please tell them?_ James silently begged.

"Oh, I had to report a couple of Slytherins, the other day." she said. "And they tried to take their revenge today."

"I want names. I'll kill them." Ron said furiously.

"No, Ron!" Hermione said and grabbed his arm to pull him back. "It's alright. Snape came by and took care of it."

James was amazed at how well the lies just kept pouring out of her mouth. _I promise you, Hermione. The bastard will pay._ He thought as Ron and Hermione had a whispered conversation.

Once they were finished, Hermione rose and the five headed out the potrait hole to dinner.


	6. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

A week had passed since James had arrived. Thankfully, Malfoy had not called Hermione again.

James spent most of his time watching. He noticed how Hermione would get closer or hold tighter to Ron when Malfoy was around. He noticed how she buried herself deeper in her studies to avoid her friends and questions she didn't want to answer. He noticed how Harry, Ron, and Ginny just passed it off as normal Hermione.

All this time he was watching and interacting with them, there was one thing he could seem to understand. Why had her friends not noticed her changes? Did they not see the dead look in her eyes? Or how she spent more time away from them with every passing day? It seemed like they were all too caught up with their problems to notice one slipping through their fingers.

James, of course, knew that Ginny had just found out about her prenancy and was worrying about what was going to happen next. He knew that Harry had his worries about Voldemort. Then there was Ron, who was, well, Ron. He was oblivious to everything unless it was thrown directly in his face. It seemed with everything they had to worry about, they forgot to worry about a friend who really needed him.

These observations helped James understand Hermione's actions of his past a little better. She seemed to have lost faith in her friends ability to save her because they couldn't even see how much trouble she was in. He now knew he had to do something to to restore that faith. In order to do that, he needed to get her to open up to them but the question was how.

"James? Are you listening?" Hermione's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Huh?" James said.

"I was just asking if you needed help with any of your work." Hermione said laying her head on Ron's shoulder.

The five had been sitting in the common room enjoying a relaxing Saturday evening.

"No, I think I'm catching on very well." James responded. It helped that he learned everything he was learning now, a year ago.

"Good. If you decide you need help, I'll be more than happy to help."

"That's our 'Mione." Ron said. "Always willing to give a helping hand."

_Too bad no one here can see she needs the helping hand._ James thought as Ron kissed Hermione's head.

A couple hours later, Hermione had fallen asleep in Ron's lap. Ginny was dowsing in and out in Harry's arms, while Harry, Ron, and James chatted about quidditch. All of a sudden Hermione's eyes snapped open and she almost toppled off the couch trying to get up.

"What's wrong, babe?" Ron asked.

"Bad dream." she replied.

James was pretty sure it wasn't.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"Nine thirty, why?" Harry responded after checking his watch.

"Damn it!" she cursed. "I was supposed to be patroling a half hour ago."

She headed toward the portrait hole.

"Would you like some company?" James asked.

"No, it's alright. I'll be fine." she responded crawling out.

James wasn't gonna sit there and let it happen again. He was gonna do what he could to stop it. He wanted five minutes and announced that he was going to bed. He walked to his room, opened and slammed the door without going in, put on his invisiblity cloak (inherited from his father) and went after her.

He caught up with her in the Entrance Hall, as she, visibly shaking, walked down to the dungeons. He noticed to pairs of arms grab her and pull her into a room. He, of course, walked in behind them before the door shut. He found the arms belonged to Crabbe and Goyle. They had already pinned Hermione to a wall. Standing in front of them was none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione let out a small whimper and Malfoy smirked.

Malfoy walked toward her until he couldn't get any closer.

"So, mudblood," he said. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

He ran his finger down her jaw line and she let out another whimper.

"Just leave me alone, please?" she cried.

Draco backhanded her.

"That wasn't an answer." he said. "Once again, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"No." she said, tears streaming down her face. She tried to squirm out of Crabbe and Goyle's grip.

"Liar." he yelled and back handed her again.

"I'm not lying." she pleaded.

"Really?" Malfoy smirked. "Then would you care to inform me why I overheard, Pomphrey and Dumbledore discussing your prenatal care and doing what they can to find the father, even if they have to question every male in the school."

Hermione whimpered again.

"So I'll ask one more time." he moved his hand to her throat. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"I-I-I'm pregnant." she began to sob.

"And when were you planning on telling me?" Malfoy asked moving his hand to her stomach.

"Please, don't hurt it." she begged.

Malfoy nodded to his cronies to release her. He cupped the hand that wasn't on her stomach around her face.

"Why would I hurt my child?" he said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "I created it so all have to take care of it."

James noticed that Hermione was so focused on Malfoy that she didn't see his hand move from her stomach and ball into a face. James saw it though, and as Malfoy pulled his arm back, James swung out his foot, tripping Malfoy and causing him to fall. The cloak had fallen off him in the process but he didn't care. Hermione stared at him in utter shock.

James reached out his hand for her to come to him but Malfoy, still on the floor, grabbed her leg as she stepped and tripped her. Crabbe and Goyle raised their wands preparing to fire spells at Malfoy's command. James stunned them both with a quick flick of his wrist. Malfoy in the meantime, had gotten up and was holding Hermione by the hair with his wand pointed at her chest.

"Drop it or I'll kill her!" Malfoy said.

"Kill her and I'll kill you!" James responded calmly.

"You don't have the guts." Malfoy stated.

"Don't try me. You've screwed up my life so much, just killing you would be generosity on my part."

"What are you talking about?" Malfoy asked confused.

"I really hope you never find out. Now, let her go.'

Malfoy pondered the situation for a moment and apparently decided, it wasn't worth it.

"I'm not finished with either of you." he said, shoved Hermione to the floor and stalked out.

Hermione began to sob. James scooped her up and carried her back to the common room. Thankfully, they met no one along the way. He sat on the couch with her and let her sob it out.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't. I fancied a walk and heard you whimpering so I went to see what was going on." James lied.

"I'm not stupid. I know that you aren't who you say you are. And I know that you knew what was going on since you got here." she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You are the only person to look at me as if you see deeper than anyone else. And that stuff you said to Malfoy. There has to be some thing else."

"I can't tell you. It risks changing too much. But I think you need to talk to your friends about this."

"I can't. If I tell anyone, Malfoy will kill them."

"I think we both know he's too much of a coward to do that."

"I can't take the risk."

"So what happens when you can't hide your secret anymore?"

"I'll figure it out."

"Hermione, you can't let Malfoy have this much power over you. It'll destroy any chance, any of us have for a happy future."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"I'll make a deal with you," Hermione stated and James had a feeling he was about to get himself in trouble. "Tomorrow after breakfast, I'll come clean if you will."

James pondered for a minute. He he agreed, he would put the future at risk of turning out bad again but if he disagreed things would happen exactly the same way as before.

"It's a deal." he said, deciding he could tell his story without revealing too much. "We better get some sleep then, tomorrow's going to be very draining day for all of us."

He got up to go to his room.

"James, I always have terrible nightmares after being with him." Hermione said. "I think he does something to my head. Will you sleep on the couch with me?"

James smiled, and nodded. He sat back down and patted his lap, Hermione laid her head down and he began to stroke her hair, while whispering everything was gonna be okay. She had fallen asleep within minutes.


	7. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

James and Hermione slept on the couch all night. Every couple hours, Hermione would shake, cry, or mumble, and James would whisper that everything was going to be okay.

"What the hell is this?" Ron voice startled them both awake.

James had ended up laying behind Hermione with his arms around her. Hermione, immediately jumped off the couch and straightened her clothes.

"Ron, calm down! It's not what it looks like." she pleaded.

"I sure hope not because seeing my girlfriend sleeping in the arms of another doesn't look good." Ron stated.

Ginny and Harry were standing behind Ron lookin shocked and angry.

"Um...'Mione, I think breakfast should be put on hold for a little while." James inputted rising. "Ron seriously, it was nothing. I wouldn't even think of her like that. It would be like kissing my aunt."

"What?" Ron said.

"Hermione, why don't you go first?" James said.

Hermione nodded, nearly in tears. James grabbed her hand to give it reassuring squeeze, which made Ron cringe.

"Would you guys please have seat?" she sighed.

Harry sat on the arm of a chair while Ginny sat in the chair. Hermione sat on the couch with James next to her. Ron, to James's dismay, sat as far away from Hermione as possible.

"I'm unsure of where to begin, really." Hermione stated looking to James.

"How about the most important part." James stated and glanced at her stomach.

"Okay, well, I'm pregnant." she said.

"What?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I thought you two were waiting?" Harry questioned.

"We are." Ron stated, the look of disgust on his face deepening.

Hermione closed her eyes and braced herself for the outburst after her next revelation. James once again took her hand.

"It's Malfoy's." she stated the tears now freely flowing.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed. "Of all the people to cheat on me with you had to choose Malfoy. I mean, come on, even Neville would have been less of an insult! Or maybe you're doing every guy who asks but me!"

Hermione burst into uncontrollable sobs. James wrapped his arms around her and glared at Ron.

"Damn you, Ron and your Weasley temper. If you would shut up, not jump to conclusions, and listen to the whole story, you'd understand!" he yelled.

"What's there to understand?! I'm dating a whore! Plain and simple!" Ron responded.

"It was unconsentual!" Hermione managed to choke out.

That shut Ron up in a heart beat. There was a few minutes of shocked silence. In which, James could see how stupid Ron was feeling. He also felt Hermione sobs calm and turn into hiccoughs.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Three months ago, I was patroling down in the dungeons when Crabbe and Goyle grabbed me." Hermione replied, pulling herself away from James.

Ron offered his hand but she refused. James knew from stories that, though she forgave him easily, she loved to keep him hanging. She found it to be the best kind of payback. Or, at least, that's what his mother told him about her.

"They dragged me off into one of the classroom, where Malfoy was waiting. He told me that Voldemort had given him a mission to get me to cut myself off from the two of you. He said that Voldemort left how he was to do this up to him." Hermione continued more tears falling.

Ron moved closer and put his arm around her shoulder. She didn't refuse it this time, instead she laid her head on his shoulder.

"So he told me his way was the best way. Because his way he could make me fear him enough to where he could be able to do it again, if he wanted to and the fear would also, stop me from telling you guys. That would then make me lose faith in our friendship." she took a deep breath. "Then he made me ask him what his way was. When I did he said, that it would be better if he demenstrated it than if he explained it. He then..."

She stopped and began crying some more. Ron held her as tight as he could and began rocking her.

"I know it's hard." James said rubbing her back. "But you're almost done. Just finish. I promise, you'll feel better."

"You don't have to say it." Ron whispered.

"After he was finished, he put a dagger to my throst and told me if I told anyone he kill them. Then he took off the locket you gave me, Ron, and put a spell on it. It acted as a Dark Mark, it would burn when he wanted me and if I didn't come he would punish me."

She finished and buried her head deeper in Ron's shoulder.

"Who else knows?" Harry asked.

"About the baby or the conception?" Hermionee replied.

"Both." Harry said.

"Only you four and Malfoy know about both. Dumbledore and Pomphrey know about the baby. I refused to tell them about Malfoy." Hermione answered.

"Why?" Ron said, "Dumbledore could've stopped it."

"Ron, she was scared of what Malfoy would do. He knows a lot of evil men and is Voldemort's right hand's son. Look at what he put her through just to break you three apart." James said. "Plus, she has the baby to worry about now."

"Okay, so we go to Dumbledore now then." Ron said standing up.

"Actually, I have a promise to keep, first?" James stated.

He knew telling Dumbledore would probably distract Hermione from his end of the deal, but he had to let her know that she could still trust men.

"What, promise?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione has known almost all week that I am not who I say I am. So she made me promise her that if tells her secret, then I'll tell mine." James explained. "And seeing as how she held up her end of the deal, I have no choice."

Ron sat back down next to Hermione. Once again, looking completely dumbfounded.

"First of all my first name is James. But my last name is not Miller. Miller is the last name of a good friend of mine. My real last name is Weasley." James stated.

"But how?" Ron asked. "We don't have any other siblings and you're to old to be any of our sons."

"I am not a sibling but I am a son. And Ginny, I think you know who I belong to." James responded and glanced at her stomach.

Ginny looked down and touched her stomach.

"My son." she said tears in her eyes.

James nodded.

"Wait!" Harry said suprised. "You can't be pregnant. We use protection all the time."

"Contraceptive Charms are only ninety nine percent effective. Which is why I always tell you to use a muggle condom, but no. You feel that it's not neccessary." Ginny ranted.

"But you said Weasley. Wouldn't it be Potter?" Harry asked James.

"Unfortunately, due to a mistake, which I will get to in a minute, you don't live to see my birth. Which means you won't be able to sign the borht certificate."

"Wait, I die?" Harry asked shocked.

"Let me explain. On my timeline, Ginny announces her pregnancy in about a week. At which point, Dumbledore decides to put most of the Weasleys into hiding, so the pregnancy can't be used against Harry, and the family can't be used against Ginny." James explained. "You move into Godric's Hollow under the Fidelius Charm, making Hermione Secret-Keeper."

"Are you saying she's gonna betray us?" Ron asked, " 'Cuz if you are, I don't belive you. She would never."

She does." James answered. "But it's not her fault. She never tells you guys about Malfoy. And he finds her and uses her fear of him and her pregnancy to break her. By this time, she loses faith in your guys's ability to protect. Malfoy knew this, so he convinced her that the only way for her to stay safe was to betray you guys, take the Malfoy name, and raise the baby, like a happy family. It doesn't happen though, about a month after Hermione gives birth, he becomes abusive towards her."

"I'll kill him!" Ron said standing up.

"Ron, don't!" Hermione said pulling him back down. "Let James finish."

"I grow up believing the betrayal was willing until I was twelve, when I heard the whole story. I made sure the family I had left knew the truth." James continued.

"Who's still alive?" Ron asked.

"I can't tell you. I've already said too much about that night." James replied. "Anyway the remaining Order members fought Voldemort hard, but we just couldn't get the better of him. At fifteen, six of my friends and I got together and tried to figure out how we could change the past. It wasn't until about two months ago, when our frend Melinda, an active witch, visited some friends in America and broke back a spell that could send us back."

"So, you came back here to keep Hermione from betrying us so Harry doesn't die?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I originally thought that her pregnancy was what caused it but because I got here I late I found out it was only part of it. It was more her lack of faith in you guys." James explained.

Ron opened his mouth to speak but James stopped him.

"I know, it wasn't something you guys did on purpose. It was something that just happened. I understand. Now that you guys know, you can help her. That's all she needs. Someone to protect her. Which is why we slept on the couch last night."

"What's that got to do with any of this?" Ron questioned.

"When she left last night, I knew she wasn't going patroling. I knew he had called her. I could see the fear in her eyes, the way she rushed out without even saying goodnight to you. So i pretended to go to bed but snuck out under your old cloak, dad." He answered looking at Harry with a smile.

Harry smiled back.

"It's good to know some things run in the family." Harry said.

All five of them laighed.

"When I found her, Crabbe and Goyle were dragging her into a room, so I followed. When I got in there, Malfoy was questioning her about the pregnancy. After she confirmed it, he attempted to kill the baby but i stopped him. I got her out and brought her back here. She asked me to stay with her because she has nightmares after he's with her." James explained.

"Well, with all that said, it's time to go see Dumbledore." Ron said taking Hermione's hand and heading to the protrait hole.

"But we can't." Hermione protested.

"We're going!" Ron said. "I won't let you have that future. You deserve to be happy and I'll gonna make sure you get the chance. Now, let's go."

"He's right, Hermione." James said. "This could save us all. Dumbledore can get rid of him. He can expell him. Maybe, even get him locked up. He won't hurt anymore after this."

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. She let Ron lead her out of the portrait hole and the others followed.

A/N: This chapter is slightly disappointing. I apologize. I've been trying to figure it out for awhile but couldn't get very far. I wanted James to come clean but not reveal too much but I'm afraid I didn't give him enough. Review and let me now what you think. If you have any ideas for improvement I'd love to hear them.


	8. The New Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

"Alright, Miss Granger, this is what I'm going to do." Dumbledore said an hour later after hearing about Hermione's situation. "I'm going to call the minister to arrest Mr. Malfoy and begin investigating."

"No!" Hermione yelled. Please, Professor you can't do that!"

"Why not, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Because, if Mr. Malfoy finds out I put his son in prison, he'll be after me." Hermione explained. "And an investigation would mean these four admitting that they know what Malfoy's been doing."

"And what's so wrong with that?" Ron asked. "You know we'd stand behind you in a heartbeat."

"Which is why it's so wrong." Hermione stated, "If you guys admit to knowing then the Malfoys will come after you too. I can't let that happen. I just can't."

James listened to what Hermione was saying trying to come up with a plan. He needed a safe way for Hermione to go back to Malfoy without getting her hurt then it hit him.

"Hermione, I have an idea that will save you and keep everyone else out of it." James stated.

"If it involves her going back to Malfoy the answer is no." Ron said.

"Ron, I know you have my best interest at heart but whether or not I go back to him should be up to me. And I think we should listen to his idea anyway." Hermione put in.

"I agree with 'Mione." Harry said while Ginny nodded.

"Fine." Ron said.

"I was thinking the next time he calls, go but tell him about Ginny." James stated.

"No way!" Harry protested, "Sure, it saves Hermione but what about Ginny?"

"Relax, _dad_!" James said, "It puts things in position to fix the future. By telling Malfoy about Ginny, it makes him thinks he's succeeded in turning Hermione away from you guys. And it puts his focus on another way to please Voldemort."

"I don't get it." Harry said.

"James, if anyone ever tells you, you're smart as your father, it isn't a compliment." Ginny said and everyone but Harry and Ron chuckled. "What he means is because he succeeded in one mission, he'll move on to the next. That one would be destroying you by hurting the baby."

"And that's where we want his focus to be." James said, "Once it's there, we can impliment the new plan."

"And that would be...?" Ron asked.

"To do everything the exact same way as last time." James answered. "With two differences."

"Let me guess, I won't be Secret-Keeper." Hermione stated.

"Right. Now, he'll probably come after you still." James said.

"I know." she replied. "Because I'm the obvious choice. He knows you guys trust me with your lives. Plus, he thinks that I'll be like putty in his hands."

"Right but I will be the one who has what he wants." Said James.

"No, I won't let you." Ginny said, "We can find someone else."

Mom, you and I both know the only people other than myself or Hermione that can be trusted, will be with you." James said.

"But..." she began near tears.

"Look, I know it's dangerous for me but I die a million times over before I went back to that world. The world without Dad or my family. The world where my friends are losing people they love every second. Besides, as long as fetus me is safe, everything will be alright." James explained.

He hated to see the fear in her eyes and wanted nothing more than to tell her he wouldn't do it. He knew that not doing it would be utterly impossible though.

"Okay, and what's the other difference?" Ginny asked.

"Your hiding spot." James said. "I know the perfect place. Voldemort nor Malfoy would ever guess."

"Are you going to tell us?" Harry asked.

"Not in front of Hermione. I want her to be able to answer honestly if Malfoy asks her." James replied.

"What happens if he tries to hurt her for not knowing?" Ron asked.

"I'll be there to intervene if he gets rough." James responded, "Then, I'll send her to you guys."

"How?" Ginny questioned.

"I have my ways." James said.

"Okay, do it." Dumbledore said. "But Miss Granger, MIss Weasley, I want you to take these first."

He pulled out two vials of an aqua liquid and handed them to the girls.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's a special potion that was created by Remus Lupin and Lily Potter. During the first war, mothers were losing their unborn children because Voldemort sent his men to kill the babies. Well, Remus and Lily got sick of hearing these stories and made a potion to protect the unborn child. After you take this, the only way your child will be killed is if you are killed." Dumbledore explained.

"My mom did something like that." Harry asked amazed by the news.

"Yes, now drink it girls." Dumbledore pressed.

Ginny and Hermione drank and the five exited the office.

It wasn't until two hours later, in the common room, that Draco called for Hermione. She got up off the couch but Ron pulled her back down.

"Ron, I have to go." she said.

"I know but I just want to tell you that you are brave and strong. And I love you so much." he said and kissed her passionately.

"I love you too." she told him when they broke apart.

She got up off the couch and exited through the portrait hole. The attention was then turned to James. James stared back at the three of them.

"Okay, I'll go keep an eye on her." he said after a minute or two of staring.

He pulled on his cloak and exited. Once again, Hermione made it down the stairs of the dungeons and Crabbe and Goyle grabbed her. James squeezed in the door before it closed.

"What," Malfoy asked. "No tears. No begging. Are you sick?"

"No but I know something that would be of interest to you." she said.

"And what might that be?" Malfoy asked.

"Now, being in the position I'm in why would I tell you?" Hermione asked.

Draco backhanded her and she let out a smal whimper of pain.

"Because if you don't I'll just beat it out of you." he said.

"Then you'll just have to beat me to death." she replied. "Because I won't say I word if you try to force me. And I doubt your Lord would be happy about the death of the one person who knows Harry's greatest weakness right now."

Malfoy stayed silent for a moment, staring her up and down, as if measuring her up.

"And what do you want for the information?" he finally asked.

"I want to be free of you." she said.

"And how do I know this isn't just some trick to save yourself?" Malfoy asked.

"I'll tell you what." Hermione said. "If you let me go now, based on what I told you and it turns out to be a lie, I'll sign a magical contract to become completely yours. Mind, body, and soul. It's a win, win for you"

"You've got a deal." he said. "Release her!"

Crabbe and goyle did as they were told. Hermione stepped toward Malfoy and whispered something.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"She is." Hermione responded. "Told us just this morning."

"It's been nice doing business with you mudblood." he said and kissed her neck. "By the way, whether or not you're lying, you will be mine."

With that he left followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"In your dreams." she whispered.

When James heard the footsteps die, Hermione spoke again.

Okay James, you can come out, now."

James pulled off the cloak.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked very confused.

"I know my friends well enough to know that they would never let me come down here by myself." she said. "At least, knowing that I was gonna be alone with Malfoy."

"You can't blame them for being worried." James said.

"I don't." she asnwered. "I'm actually glad they sent you. I was worried, Malfoy was gonna try to beat it out of me."

"He's too much of a coward for that. He knew he would've had to kill you if he forced it out of you."

"Come on." Hermione said, "We've got much more to do."

Right." James responded and the walked out of the dungeon classroom.

A/N: I'm sorry I know this one is tanking fast. I was so excited when I got the idea but know I can't come up with anything good for it. I think I'm just gonna work on ending it. If you have any ideas review and let me know.


	9. The Triumph and the Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

A/N: I lied. Part of this chapter will be in James's P.O.V., part in Hermione's, and the part in Harry's. You'll understand as you read.

NARRATOR

The next day Harry, Ginny, and the the Weasley save Bill and Fluer, and Charlie were moved to Number four Privet Drive. (The dursley's were placed in a safe house at the end of the previous summer.) They were moved before Hermione got up that day and without telling her where. Right now, James had been back from doing his part of the spell for two hours, and was sitting in the Gryiffindor common room with a nervous Hermione. They were both waiting for the call that they were sure would come.

JAMES'S P.O.V.

"Are you alright?" James asked Hermione who was staring intently into the fire.

"Other than the fact that I have no idea where my boyfriend or best friends are. Or if I'm gonna live to see tomorrow. I'm doing great." Hermione answered sarcastically.

"I'll be with you. I won't let him hurt you." James tried to convince her.

"What if he takes me some where you can't go?" she said.

"Hermione, I've from seventeen years in the future." James replied. "I've learned how to magically track magical movements."

"What if he's ready for that?" Hermione answered.

"How can he?" James countered.

"Okay, you win." she smiled.

"I promise everything will be fine."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I came here to stop this from happening and it is exactly what I'm gonna do."

"But even if you save us now, how can you be sure we'll all live to see a bright new future."

"Have you ever heard of the author Alexandre Dumas?"

Hermione nodded.

"Have you read _The Count of Monte Cristo_?"

"Yes, but you're avoiding my question."

"No, I'm not. Do you remember at the end, with Dantes's letter to Maximilian Morrel and Valentine Villefort, he says "All human wisdom is contained in the words: Wait and Hope."

"So what you're saying is we have to do the best we can to fix this and hope it works." Hermione clarified.

"Yes, because I'll never know what is in store for you guys when this is over, but I just have to hope it'll work out."

He noticed Hermione flinch but before he could ask she said,

"As much as I would like to carry on this conversation, it's show time."

She got up from the couch and headed toward the portrait hole. James threw on the cloak and followed her.

HERMIONE'S P.O.V.

When she arrived in the dungeons, her heart pounding in her chest, she was, as always, pulled into the first classroom, by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Let go of me!" she yelled as they pinned her to the wall. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, you never know." Malfoy suddenly appeared in the doorway. "It appears you weren't lying about the Weaslette. It seems, though, I have one small problem, I'm uable to locate her, Potter, or her family. Would you know anything about that?"

He was slowly getting closer to her and she didn't like it.

"N-n-n-no." she stuttered.

"See I find it hard to believe you. There isn't anyone else I can think of whom they would trust with their lives." he responded.

He was right on top of her, his eyes boring into hers. It took her a second to realize what he was doing, but when she did, she put her mental blocks up so hard, Malfoy had to step back.

"Stupid, bitch!" he yelled and backhanded her.

"What did you think just because Harry couldn't master Occlumency, that his friends couldn't, either?" she said with a slightly cocky smile.

"Who taught you?" he asked still seething.

"I taught myself. It wasn't that hard." she stated.

"Believe me, you'll regret it." he said feeling around in his pockets for something.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked scared to death.

"I told you last night, you would be mine whether or not, you were lying to me." he said finally pulling out a gold pocket watch. "Now, you will be."

He grabbed the arm Goyle was holding and forced her to touch the watch. Both, Crabbe and Goyle released her as she felt the pull of her navel.

_Don't let us down, James. _She thought as they landed on solid ground.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked trembling.

"We are in the dungeons of Malfoy manor." Malfoy replied.

Hermione looked around and found a line of cells, each equipped with their own set of torturing devices.

"Now, I know you know where they are." he whispered, kissing her neck. "So you can either tell me or I can force it out of you."

"I told you, I don't know." she said again scared to death of what he might do.

"Maybe this will help you remember. Crucio!" he yelled.

The pain he every nerve in her body. She couldn't even find her voice to scream, she just wanted it to end. Finally, after a minute that felt like hours, he lifted the spell. She felt pain shoot through her head, as Malfoy grabbed her hair and forced her to look at him.

"Where are they?" he yelled in her ear.

"I don't know." she panted.

"This is gonna get boring real fast." Malfoy said shoving her head back to the ground. "Tell you what, you give me the answer I want to hear and I'll let our baby live."

"Well, in order for you to kill the baby, you'll have to kill me." Hermione said moving to sit up.

"And why is that?" he asked attempting to kick her in the stomach.

A kind of transparent force field appeared around her stomach and knocked Malfoy on his arse.

"I took a potion which will prevent the harm of my child unless I die."

"Damn you!" he yelled, stood up, and kick her in her face instead.

His foot hit her head with such a that she fell backwards into the wall. She had to fight to stay concious. Where was James?

Suddenly, Malfoy had pulled her up by her hair and was standing behind her with a dagger against her throat.

"Then, I guess I'll just have to do what I have to do?" he whispered. "One last time, where are Potter and the Weasleys?"

"I don't know." Hermione cried.

"Dude, she really doesn't know." James's voice came out of nowhere. "But I do."

Then he was standing in front of them.

"And why would they trust you? They've only known you for a week." Malfoy said.

"Some bonds are easy to form. Now, let her go and come get what you want." James said.

Malfoy shoved Hermione to the floor and she crawled to James. He shoved something in her hand.

"Apparate there!" he told her.

She opened up the parchment and read to herself, Number four Privet Drive. It was then that she realized how much he got from his father. She concentrated and on the place and suddenly felt like she was suffocating.

JAMES'S P.O.V.

It had been harder to track Malfoy's portkey than James thought it would be. When he finally did, he had gotten there just in time to save Hermione. Now, that she was gone, he had to face the man, who had made his Anni's life a living hell. He would triumph, for her.

"So, Malfoy, what are you wanting for?" he said. "Come and get what you want?"

"Before we do this, I'm curious about a few things." Malfoy replied.

"Like what?" James asked.

"Like how do you know I brought her here? How did you know I what I was doing to her in the first place? And What I've done to deserve your hate?" Malfoy asked.

"Oh, what the hell, it's not gonna matter in awhile anyway." James answered. "I'm from seventeen years in the future. I found you using tracking magic I learned in my fifth year. I knew you were doing this to Hermione because your daughter is my girlfriend and she told me. And you deserve my hate because after you killed my father and the rest of my family, you forced Hermione to marry you and become an abusive husband and father. Anything else, you wish to ask?"

"How did you get back here?" Malfoy questioned.

"That is my own business." James replied. "Now, are you gonna try to force me to tell you or are we just wasting eachothers time?"

"Oh, I don't think I need you to find them?" Malfoy said.

"And why not?"

"Because if I know the way the mudblood thinks, you just sent their real Secret-Keeper away. Am I right?"

"I guess you'll never know?"

"Okay, why don't I just kill you know and wait for someone else to screw up? I do have nine months, after all." Malfoy smirked.

With that he threw the dagger accross the room. James let out a small gasp as it hit him in the stomach and he fell to his knees. He saw Malfoy's blurred figure standing over him.

"It's just too bad you did all that time travel for nothing." Malfoy smirked.

"Not for nothing." James said.

He pulled the dagger out of his stomach, reached up and rammed it into Malfoy's with all the force he could muster. Malfoy gasped and fell to his knees, the blood soaking his clothes. James laid they basking in his triumph, he had succeeded in his mission. It didn't matter that he was slowly bleeding to death. All the matter was Malfoy was right next to him, doing the same thing. He had won and with that last thought his world faded tp black.

HARRY'S P.O.V.

Hermione had arrived inside the living room of Privet Drive at eleven thirty that night and passed out immediately. It was now ten minutes until midnight and she was still out. Harry was worry about her condition but also about what was happening to his son. He had no idea what he and Malfoy were doing at that moment. He wanted so bad to find James and help him but knew it wouldn't be safe for, at least another ten minutes. He prayed James would last that long.

Ron had barely left Hermione's side.

"She'll be alright." Harry heard Ginny telling Ron. "James will too."

"How can you be sure?" Harry asked.

"Because he's your son." Ginny said and cupped Harry's face in her hands.

Hermione's groaning ruined the romantic moment. She opened her eyes and attempted to sit up.

"No, lay down." Ron said as Harry and Ginny went to her.

"Where's James?" Hermione asked.

"He hasn't come back, yet." Ginny answered.

"I'm gonna get you some water." Ron said. "And tell mom, you're awake." He brushed his lips against hers.

"Thanks." she stated. "And what do mean he's not back, yet? What if..." she trailed off.

"We'll go to him after midnight. If he still hasn't come back yet." Ginny said.

Harry could tell she was trying to keep smiling for everyone else. Ron came back with a glass of water.

"I'm sorry." he said to Hermione. "She is insisting that she make you something to eat."

Hermione just nodded and took the water.

"Now, where did you come from?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy manor." Hermione stated.

"Then that's where will go in five minutes." Harry stated.

The five minutes passed in silence and as soon as the clock finished striking midnight, the four apparated back to the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. When they arrived the met a grisly sight.

Both, James and Malfoy, were lying in pools of blood. Hermione and Ginny buried their faces in Ron's and Harry's shoulder. Harry could feel Ginny's tears leaking on to his shirt as he let ou t a broken sob himself. Ginny had been right about one thing, James was Harry's son, he was willing to do to save the ones he loved.

Now, Harry had another reason to want Voldemort dead. He had stolen Harry's son, the bravest Gryffindor Harry had ever met. 


	10. The Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

A/N: Chapter nine was officially the last chapter but I know you all want to know what happened to everyone so here is an overview of the years that followed.

Hermione did indeed have her twins, Annika and Angel, and Ron asked to sign the birthcertificates. Hermione told him no, simply becasue she didn't want him to feel obligated if things didn't work out for the couple. Hermione had the right idea. A month later, Ron found it too difficult to get over how the girls were concieved and began to resent them a little. He decided it was best for the two to go their seperate ways and Hermione, slightly heartbroken, agreed.

Three months later, Ron began dating Luna Lovegood. A year and a half after that, they married and had four children. Twins, Erika and Emma. A year later, their only son, Malcolm. Then three years later, little Alyssa.

As for Hermione, she dated around for awhile, even spent a few months with George Weasley, but could never quite get passed what Malfoy did to her. It was okay, though, because she knew the only thing she needed in life were her daughters and her family of friends.

Harry and Ginny brought James into the world. Two years later, Harry defeated Voldemort and married Ginny. Six months later, Alyson came along. Then a year later came Daniel. Four years later, Madison became the baby Potter.

As for the rest of the Weasleys, they all married and were extremely happy. Molly ended up with a grand total of forty grandchildren, including her two unofficial granddaughters.

Bill and Fluer: Gabby, Bill Jr., Victoria, Marie, Melissa, and Christopher

Charlie never married because his first love was dragons and no woman wanted to be second to them.

Percy and Penelope: Elizabeth, Ian, Tristan, Matthew, Amelia, Megan, and Alice

Fred and Angelina: Twins, Erin and Ryan, Micheal, Mark, George, Marissa, and Triplets, Kylie, Keelie, and Kaley.

George and Katie: Ashlee, Fred, Lauren, Wyatt, Adam, Twins, Kayden and Hayden, and Brian

Finally, the question you all are asking right now. What about James?

Well, he grew up happy and healthy with his big family. He became Head Boy at Hogwarts and was second in his year.

And on July 4, 2019, he had his whole family over to propose to his girfriend of five years, Annika Marie Granger.

A/N: I apologize for the in depth of the name and order of the grandchildren. I was bored at work so I just started writing it down. I thought it might be fun to include it. I hope you liked it.


End file.
